someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Someone Might Be After You
I feel a little off today… I might as well continue sleeping. I’m in a comfortable nest, inside my den. I am a Flareon, in black and blue. I seem to blend into the environment very cleanly, being unable to be seen. I am usually stayed away from anyway, so what does it matter that I can’t be seen?! It’s not like anyone would attack me at this time of night, so I just fall back asleep. But I sense something out there. Something seems to want to get me, but I don’t care. They can’t see me. I wake up, not feeling as off as before, and get up. I just fall back down. Again, I get up. I fall down again. “Ah, fuck it, I’m just gonna go back to sleep.” I just fall asleep, after I curse those words to myself. The dream is really weird to say the least. Imagine a weird twisting world, and walking into it. Then imagine it with seizure-inducing colors. Makes you wanna throw up? Well… Imagine that for 11 straight hours. That’s what I go through. I snap awake at a jumpscare. The jumpscare looks like… my face on a dark gray to dark red gradient background. There’s some blood here and there, but not much. I make a mad dash out of there, and somehow, get lost. “God damnit! Now what?!” I curse to myself. I can’t even smell my own scent back to my den. God fucking damnit. Well, I kind of need rest, but also need to find shelter. Then, I look up. Is that… A Vaporeon? Okay, not too much wrong here, so I just don’t mind, until I feel something drip onto my tail. I turn back, and see that some kind of foam is dripping from the tree. It’s yellowish, and seems to be coming out of the Vaporeon’s mouth. I jump away quickly and back away a little further. Then I hear a loud growling noise. I jump back again, and see someone else. A Lucario? “Hello? Who’s there!? Could you help me find my way home?” I call out. “I’m X. We might not have met, but I know your name. Your name’s Burning, I presume?” The Lucario laughs as I try turning away. It throws a small projectile at me, and I’m not fast enough to react, and it hits me in the side of the head, knocking me out. --- --- --- --- --- The next thing I wake up to is being chained down by my neck, paws, tail, and ears. What’s happening to me? I look down. I’m in fireproof chains. Damn. Then I see that Lucario once again. X, as I recall his name. He’s talking to other Lucario, and then I hear my name being called, and a number. “A-750: Burning!” Someone calls my name after those three numbers - 750. I’m unchained, and look at the Pokémon that was next to me before. A-751: Shadow, an Umbreon, chained to the same wall I was, still knocked out. I am led to the room that says; A-500 to A-750. I’m the last one of that category, I presume. Then, I’m strapped down again. I don’t fight, as that might result in my death. I begin to get scared, as they have a very sharp needle at my front leg. I try to speak, but I’m silenced by the object that I finally noticed was in my mouth, so I can’t scream. NO! I didn’t want this! I want to scream as the needle is pushed into my leg, as it’s insanely sharp. End it already! I think, but still can’t scream. The needle’s been in my leg for a while… It hurts so badly, as they inject the clear liquid. Come on, take the damn needle out already! It hurts enough as it is… I still want to scream out loud. Then, a puddle of liquid goes beneath me. I realise that I just pissed myself. But I don’t care. They laugh and point, and take the needle out sharply, easing my pain, but I’m still terrified. They each grab a whip, and start whipping my helpless body. I close my eyes, hoping for the pain to be over. It isn’t, though. I’m whipped more and more, until I hear a splash, and a little bit of my blood sprays. Over, and over, for what feels like hours. But, I faint within only a few more blows. --- --- -- I wake up again, in a clean, white room, with nothing in it, alone. I can at least speak now, as all the gunk in my mouth is gone. I begin to sing, as I like to do in the dark. I find a light switch, and flick it down. All light is gone. I fall asleep to the distant sound of static. In my dream, the static continues. I see the number I was called by; A-750. The static gets louder, and louder. I begin to hear it distantly. “A-750… A-750… A-750…” It gets louder and louder. “A-750!” The last one jolts me awake with no trouble. I’m still in the room, the static getting very faint, and disappearing. I hear a cry, and some small smacking sounds, soon after the cry. Then, someone’s thrown into the room with me. It’s that Umbreon. I immediately run to the corner. More Lucario come in, and knock me out, seemingly taking me with them to someplace. --- --- --- --- I’m thrown down onto a metal bed as I wake up. I wonder what’ll happen next. They get out… an axe? What would they need an axe for? I think for 5 or 10 seconds and I realise it. They’re gonna try and put that large mark that they all have on their arms… on me. I jump away quickly, right before the axe hits the bed, making a large shred noise. “No! Get that Flareon!” The Lucario holding the axe growls. I have two choices now. Either run and get lost, or get cornered. I have very little time before I am forced into the corner, so I make a break for it. I run into a hallway, them tailing me quickly. I hear them yelling and screaming at each other, not knowing where I am. I run to a door that says: Exit. But it’s locked. I dash down the hallway, avoiding more Lucario. I run into the room where I started this mess, and see that they’re on A-759. “A-759! Spark!” The announcer yells. That’s the only way I know how long it’s been. I run out of the door that says: Entrance. Then I see him. X. So I sneak to him, and I throw him to the ground, and set him in flames. I jump out of a broken window, probably from the past, and run quickly away. After a couple hours, I stop, probably a long ways away from the situation. I think about what I just experienced… Oh, why did it have to happen to me? Just… why?! Oh, pull yourself together! You can get through this! I know I’m lying to myself, and would die on the run… Wait, I smell my old den, and three new scent paths going into it! I pad to a bush, quietly… I see two Umbreons talking… I dash to another bush. I come up, scared of what they’d do. AUTHOR'S NOTE CLIFFHANGER, WOOHOO! This story took forever, but in my opinion, is better than the last! Bai~ Written by After/Unknown I AM the Ultimate. You cannot deny such a notion, as it is impossible to be yourself. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story